


A Series of Unfortunate Sheep-vents

by Kestral



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, the sheep au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestral/pseuds/Kestral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it sounds like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Where the Odds?

The three new friends, or perhaps acquaintances is the better word, entered the back part of the cardboard construction that tried and failed oh so miserably to pass itself off as a mine. Their joking nature turned quickly as they saw the gore spread throughout the room, and the strange, twisted figure in the back.

Gregor stumbled backwards as he noticed the creature. It was hunched over, doing something hidden from view. It shifted slightly, something wet and preferably unimagined squishing and squelching about. There was a slurp, followed by a crack, all of unexplainable but certainly disgusting. 

Gregor backed up to whisper to his friends. "Guys," he started.

"Any guess?" Ashe interrupted.

"I'm like," Gregor continued. "75 percent sure that that isn't a sheep."

"I'll add 15 to that 75," Ashe whispered back with a wry smile.

"Markus, what's your imput," Gregor turned to the lawyer.

"That is not a sheep," Markus said with great finality. "Not even a little bit. I don't even know why–"

The creature turned around. It stood on it's hind legs, a little unsteady on its hooves. It turned slowly to face the intruders.

"Baaaaaa," it said.

"I hate this place!" Ashe screamed as she charged into battle.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Wooly Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Referencing the events of episode 34.

From her precarious perch on Charoth's back, Ashe saw light flood onto the battlefield. Gregor, like the opposite of a falling star, rose into the air bearing the lantern. 

"I have risen!" He called out, his deepened voice rumbling with triumph. "And now I fall!"

As he plummeted, the edge of his glaive shining, Ashe wondered if she should move. The deadly edge was pointed right towards the head of the serpent she clung to; her position was possibly just as precarious as the one this god of death was now in, and she was no god. 

Yet, even as this second sun fell, Ashe was somehow comforted by the look of clarity that spread across Gregor's face. He shouted with joy and pure energy, spinning through the air, striking the enormous serpent right in the head. 

A shockwave ran out from the sheer might of the attack, and after it, a silence fell on the land. 

As Ashe scrambled to get away from the creature as it began to slide off of the cliff, a strange noise broke the silence. 

From the split Gregor had carved, a "baaaah" floated up on the wind.

Ashe stopped in her tracks, not certain she had heard that correctly.

There it was again, another bleat. This time, it had a panicked note to it.

Out of the head of the giant, shrimp-like death god popped a sheep. Baah-ing, it scrambled up the cliff, as another sheep appeared behind it. Soon the air was filled with bleats as wooly body after wooly body poured from the serpent. 

Markus bent down and lifted one of the sheep as they streamed past him. 

"Huh," he said. "Do you think these ones have been eating balloons too?"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know I have no idea how many of these I'm gonna write.


	3. Diplomacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Referencing the events of episode 85

Kyr mumbled in the background as Gregor lead the way into the small clearing. It was familiar, although now the atmosphere had changed. It was day, of course, and forests always look different in the day than how they loom at night. Trees are simple shapes instead of barely seen outlines, the bright sky peeks through the canopy instead of faint stars. If not for the twin statues and Horaven's reminder, Gregor could have easily assumed this was a clearing he had never been in before.

But more than the shift from night to day, more that the visual difference, the clearing now lacked that vitality that came from Telvilian's Tear. The glowing motes, the heartbeat in the air, those were all silent now.

Sitting next to where the flower once stood, caught in the crook of a tree, a pearly white creature watched them arrive. It almost glowing in the afternoon sunlight, very similar to the creatures that had attacked them earlier.

Seeing the approaching group, it stood, hopping down. It's body was made of an almost cloud-like material. It floated gently as the creature moved. Fluffy, like cottonwood seeds in spring.

"Baaaaaaah," it said smoothy. "Bah baah bah bah baah bah, baaah?" It's bleats had a smug tone to them.

Gregor sighed. He was unsure if he was being pranked or not, but diplomacy was too important here for him to question it. In the back of his mind, he could hear Ashe screaming. It would have been nice to have her healing powers earlier, but perhaps it was a good thing that she wasn't here.


End file.
